The Double Date Plan
by sxgittxrius
Summary: Blaise likes Ginny and he asks his best mate to set up a double date for him and Draco's girlfriends' friend. DM/HG BZ/GW


"Drake, Draco! Mate, wait up!" Blaise shouted as he ran up to the blonde.

"What is it Blaise?" Draco asked, obviously annoyed.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Draco narrowed his eyes as he frowns to his friend.  
"Don't you think you're a bit old to be stalking her?"

"Following your idea made it easy for me to get her to be my girlfriend."

"She might have a different reaction than Granger."

"I remember she punched you in the nose again, the first time she caught you watching her from the bathroom door."

Draco, feeling very annoyed, his friend reminded him of the day he asked Hermione out, he glared at the dark skinned boy.

"What about that famous hex Weaslette gives? Don't you think when she'll catch you. You'll be the one getting it?"

Blaise widened his eyes as he remembers the day his beautiful spitfire hexed a classmate of hers.

"I'll just make sure she won't get my jewels." He said.

Draco turned around and walked the other way to get rid of Blaise.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Blaise ran to Draco and tried to walk in the same pace as him.  
"I was thinking, we could do a double date?"

"Are you asking me out, Zabini?"

"No!"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"Well, we could make a plan. I want you to invite ginny and I to your date with Granger."

"You want me to invite you, to the date with Granger tonight?"

"Er, yeah. I mean, c'mon man, you get to be with a Gryffindor, I want to be with one too."

"Aw, what, is wittle Blaisey, sick of the Slytherin girls?"

"Hey don't you put what I told you to me and putting my name in there too."

"Yeah, alright."

"And, I just need this plan to work, you kn- wait, it's a yes?"

Draco ignored him and kept on walking towards the shared common room between him and Granger.

"Draco."

"Granger." He said back to her and walked to the couch, lying his head down to her lap.

"Go on a date with me."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"You never ask me on a date unless its something to do with Blaise."

Draco stays quiet, knowing she's right.

"I'm right then."

"He wants to go on a date with us and also asks you to invite Weaslette."

"Ginny."

"What?"

"Her name is Ginny, not Weaslette."

"Whatever Granger."

"Be nice or that date won't happen."

"Olive juice."

"Yes?"

"I need olive juice."

"I'm not your slave. Get one yourself."

"Hippie!"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"I need a glass of olive juice and an apple."

"Please?" Hermione grounded out.

"Please."

Shocked of hearing the 'please' Hippie, popped out of the room and bought the tray of food to him.

?

"What will you be wearing tonight?"

"Clothes."

"Yes, but what kind? Is it a dress?"

"No. It's jeans and a turtle neck."

He stared at her outfit, not having to know what to say.

"It's only a date, Malfoy. Not a party." She told him, feeling his stare.

"A proper Malfoy always have their good fashion sense."

"Well, it's good that I'm a Granger then." She told him, leaving him pouting at the ground.

?

"But, 'mione I don't want to go to this date."

"C'mon Gin. He's really nice. Plus you'll both get along well."

"You've never even told me who it is."

"You'll see. He's coming late, so we'll just order it without him."

"Isn't that a bit rude?"

"No. It's only Bl-"

"Who?"

"No one!"

"Is it someone from school?" She questioned.

"Maybe."

"Is it-"

"Hey." A voice greeted.

Ginny closed her mouth after hearing the third voice, she looked up and sees her best friends boyfriend and his friend.

"Ginny, this is Blaise Zabini. I'm pretty sure you've seen him around school before."

Ginny hadn't said anything to anyone as she glared a Hermione knowing her, she probably told Draco.

"Ginevra Weale-" Blaise said, holding his hand forward.

"Ginny. It's Ginny." She told him, moving forward, and took his hand to shake.

"I knew that, I was just being polite."

?

"How could you." Ginny accused Hermione.  
"What?"

"You know I've liked him monts ago and now you set him up on a date with me."

"Actually, he was the one who invited you. He asked Draco to ask me to bring you to the double date." Hermione told her.

"H-he did?" She asked, shocked.

"He was panicking you wouldn't come after last year's break up with Potter." Draco said as he moved into the seat next to Hermione.

"He wouldn't like me." She told them, sadly.

"Yes he would." He reassured her.

"How would you know?" She asked, shocked that he reassured her that his friend likes her.

"Because I'm his best friend."

"Other than Pansy?"

"Other than Pansy." He huffed.

"Draco please get out."

"Why?"

"So I can get to the bathroom. He moved to the edge of the seat and moved out." She moved and walked to the bathroom, leaving the dates and Draco alone.

?

It's been five minutes since she has a bathroom break. Leaving Draco alone was a big mistake since the two in front of him began to move closer and closer, whispering things he wouldn't want to hear.

"I've liked...but I've been...hearing Potter."

"It's alright...I've liked...not him..."

"He looks..."

"I know..." she whispers as she giggled.

"Let's..."

"We should..."

The two leaned in and as they closed their eyes lips touching each others. Draco grossed out seeing them passionately kissing, he moved from his seat and walked to the door of the girls bathroom.

Waiting for her to come out, he tried to find a comfy position to stand. Hearing the door open he stood up straighter and as she came out, she slightly jumped as she saw a body, his body in front of the door.

"Draco. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She told him, putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to sit with Blaise and Ginny?"

"They're busy. Plus I was third wheeling them two for a while when you're in there."


End file.
